


Chris-Crossed: The Christmas Story

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Rare Pairings, bountiful curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short ficlet inspired by the Kosegruppa photo. Chris-Squared got snuggly. The tree was magnificent. You're welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet inspired by the Kosegruppa photo. Chris-Squared got snuggly. The tree was magnificent. 
> 
> You're welcome.

The Christmas party was in full swing and everyone but Sana was three drinks in— minimum. Chris swayed slightly as she stood from the floor. Her completed cock and balls ornament had been thoroughly covered in glitter and was ready for some public fucking nudity.

“Shit. Shit. Almost there.” Chris bit her lower lip in deep concentration as she strained upward on her tippy toes. This was going to be great. She just knew it. The cardboard dildo she’d made would be the perfect Christmas star. Just a few more inches. “Can someone get Even? I’m not tall enough for this shit.”

“Hey.” A hand reached out for the shaft, grasping it deftly from her fingers and setting it in its proper place atop the tree. “I got you.”

“Yo, thanks, man.” She turned to give her savior a blinding grin. “Chris! My twin!” She threw her arms about him. It was tight, giddy hug made ever more enthusiastic by the drink. He returned the warm embrace, wrapping an arm about her shoulder and adjusting her Christmas star so it sat straight on her head. 

“Not my first Christmas cock assist. Sure it won’t be my last.”

She slapped his arm. “Don’t be crass, dude. Respect my Christmas Dick.”

“I have nothing but respect for your Christmas Dick.” He intoned, nodding solemnly. The joke cracked almost instantly as his smile bubbled over his face. He gave her a wink and stepped away. “See you, twin girl.”

Waving cheerfully, she bounced across the room. Her star teetered dangerously to the left. “Bye buh-bye bye bye.” 

The party carried on. It was a joyous affair, proudly making the Yuletide gay. Eskild flirted with danger and Madhi, but neither one took the bait. Even and Isak couldn’t keep their eyes nor their hands off each other. Penetrator Chris caught more than few people under the mistletoe (Eskild stood in line three times). Chris drank a couple more beers, shitty ones but she was drunk enough not to care a bit. The world was warm and cozy. She fucking loved kosegruppa parties. 

With a flounce, she dropped onto the open sofa and made herself comfortable. She felt hazy, but the good of hazy. Where the world feels like a hug and everyone around her shined a little bit brighter.

Vilde came out of the bedroom, still tucking her shirt into the waistband of her skirt. Her lipstick was smudged, but she was smiling. Of course she was, that saucy minx. What a champ. You go, girl, thought Chris. Vilde looked happier than she had in a while and that just warmed her heart to see. Magnus followed a moment later. He looked as dazed as Chris felt. If he was an emoji at that precise moment, he’d be the heart eyes one. Vilde clapped her hands. 

“Photo time. Kose group photo, by the tree!”

The chatter in the room picked up as everyone made their way over. Chris wedged herself between Noora and Linn. Eva, Vilde, and Sana crouched to the floor in a heap of giggles. Sana propped the other two upright and tucked Vilde under her arm. With a sigh, Magnus sat beside them and gazed longingly at Vilde. 

“Who’s taking the photo?” Penetrator Chris called out. He descended on Chris and Noora, pulling them into a loose embrace.

“I can take the photo!” One of Vilde’s lackey’s piped up. He took out his phone and stood back. “You guys have to squeeze in closer.”

Chris put her hands in her pockets and stepped closer to Linn. Behind her, Chris buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. He must be really fucking drunk. Noora leaned over and grabbed her arm. 

“That looks great everyone. Smile!”

With a flash, it was over, but as everyone else moved apart, Penetrator Chris moved closer. “You smell so good. Like Christmas.” He slid his hands down her arms and into her pockets. His fingers were soft and smooth as they curled around hers. “We should make use of the mistletoe. I’ve gotten just about got the complete set. Eva, Vilde, I tried Sana but she pinched me. So mean.” 

Chris huffed lightly. “Yeah… that sounds like Sana.” She drew a sharp breath as he kissed her neck and pulled away. “Twin boy, hey, I think you’ve had enough tonight. Should I get Eva for you?”

“You do realize Eva and I aren’t together, right? So, I can kiss any pretty girls I want to?” He pouted like a petulant child being denied a sweet. Wheedling, he whined, “Do you not want to kiss me? I’m pretty fucking kissable.”

“Don’t be a Christmas Dick, Chris.”

“Don’t be a Dickmas Chris, Christ.” He slurred delightedly. 

“I have a boyfriend.” With a sigh, she studied her feet. Her socks were woolen with tiny reindeer.

“Maybe I do too. You don’t know me as well as a twin should. Ask me my favorite color.”

She looked up and stared at him. He stared back, daring her to blink. “What’s your favorite color?”

He gave a salacious if somewhat crooked wink. “The color of your eyes tonight.”

“Yeah, like you haven’t used that line before. Do you really want to kiss me? Shouldn’t you be trying to kiss Noora or Eva? They’re more your type.”

“I don’t have a type. Not really. Pretty, I suppose. Pretty’s my type. What’s yours?”

“I like boys named Kasper. Boys who help my grandmother with her electricity.”

“That’s a very specific genre.” He hiccuped. “Any luck so far?”

“Just one. But a good one.”

Penetrator Chris grinned wryly. “I want to be your friend.” 

“Okay?”

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. He was an arm’s length away, but that felt like nothing under the intensity of his gaze. “I mean it. I want to be your friend. You’re always laughing with your best friends and my best friend left me.”

“William?”

“William. He left me for a girl and then left the girl for a city. What a dickhead.”

“Agreed.”

“Yeah, the dickhead. But you seem very nice. And I like your laugh. It’s a pretty laugh. I’m not the kind of guy that gets to laugh with my friends. Too busy getting my ass kicked for the Penetrators. They aren’t even fun anymore, you know? I just joined because William did and I thought it would be cool to be cool for a few years. And our Russ is gonna be fucking sick, so I can’t quit.”

“But they’re your friends, right? Even without William?”

“Nah, they’re idiots. I’m an idiot too, but at least I know that.” 

Chris grabbed his hand in hers. “You’re not an idiot.”

“No, I am. Promise you. Did you know I got chlamydia when I was fifteen and I don’t know who gave it to me because I slept with three girls in one day? I told you, I’m a fucking idiot.”

“That was a stupid fucking move, but dumb moves don’t make you an idiot. Tell you what.”

“What?”

“I will kiss you under the mistletoe. Once. And then we’ll be friends. And I don’t have idiots for friends, so you will know for certain that you aren’t an idiot.”

“That sounds like weak logic but I like kissing so count me in.”

“C’mon, twin. Let’s get freaky.”


End file.
